


Thirst

by viraseii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: Dave is thirsty and Karkat likes to tease him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random stress relief kind of thing

"Dave," Karkat whispers as he pushes you back. Your shoulders touch the cool metal of the wall behind you and you shiver. Karkat leans forward, his fingers wrapped tightly in the front of your cape, pulling you down to his soft soft lips. His tongue caresses and tickles the roof of your mouth, teasing small gasps out of you no matter how hard you try to resist.

You pull back. "You're killing me," you gasp, as he uses the opportunity to work his mouth down your jaw, your throat. His hands are creeping slowly, slowly up your stomach, gentle and light like feathers, and you grip his shoulders desperately for balance.

"What's wrong, Dave?" And you can hear the laughter in his voice as he brushes his teeth gently across your bare skin.

"Nnnfhfnmm," you whimper. "Why do you always do this?"

He pushes himself away from you, leaving you cold and panting against the wall. His hands support him on either side of you. "I don't know what you mean, Dave, you're going to have to spell it out for me."

"You always go so slow, you always make me ask for it, you never just go right ahead and _get on_ with it." Noo, you want him to come back and start kissing you again.

"You need to be more clear, dude. I don't know what you're referring to."

"Karkaaaaat."

"Yes?"

" _Please_ , just. Come _on._ "

Karkat laughs a little, but then he straightens, removing his arms on either side of you and crossing them over his chest. "You look a little red, Dave. Do you want me to get you some ice water?"

"No, I don't want your fucking ice water, God damn it."

"What do you want, then?"

You mumble something as your fingers curl against the cold metal wall.

"What was that?"

"Kiss me, fuck," you say louder, and he gives you a mock bow.

"It is my duty to oblige, my liege," he says, stepping forward again and grabbing your wrists as he pushes his mouth to yours again. You let out some faint high pitched noise as he moves his lips against yours.

"So," you gasp after a second. "Are you going to do it, or what?"

"Hmm?" He kisses you again. God _damn._ He full-well knows exactly what you want, but because he gets a kick out of it, there's no way he's ever just going to _give_ it to you.

"Give, it, to, me," you breathe into his mouth.

"You have to be clearer, Dave."

You groan and push him backwards and onto the fourth bed you've had to alchemize, so you're on top of him. He grins up at you, smug little shit, before grabbing your shirt again and pulling you to his face. "Stop," you groan, pulling away. "I can't think when you keep doing that."

Karkat rolls over with you, pinning you to the sheets. "It's not that hard, Dave. Just a few words."

You huff out a breath and glare at him as he tugs away your sunglasses. Then he leans down and gently traps your lower lip between his teeth, playing. You curl your fingers into the sides of his shirt, your eyes drifting closed.

" _Please,_ Karkat, God damn it," you moan. You can't bear it anymore.

"Really Dave, it's so tiring to tell you over and over again. Just ask."

" _Fine._ " You're trembling against your limits. "Karkat, I want- mmf." Karkat smashes his lips to yours with enough force to push your head against the mattress. You can't help but to kiss him back, hungrily, forcefully. There's no room for breathing. You reach up and weave your fingers through his thick hair, curling them around the base of his horns. Purring rumbles out of his throat as your tongues push and pull.

After a couple moments he pulls back again, and the air is fresh with just heavy breathing. "You're keening again," he mumbles.

"You can't just- cut me off- like that," you gasp.

Karkat nods thoughtfully as if just remembering something. Piece of shit. "Oh yeah, you were asking for something." He shifts his hips against yours, and your eyes fly closed. "Go on."

"No cheating," you whisper, because your voice is too weak to be much louder. "I want... I want..."

"Yeeees?" He bends down and pulls a little at your ear. You groan and pull him closer. It's too hard to concentrate like this. You take a deep breath.

"I want you to stop shitting around and _give me my fucking apple juice._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably canon


End file.
